Alguien a Quien Proteger
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Riza Mustang estaba llorando nuevamente de felicidad, ahora al ver el calendario y darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece; es de Hiromu Arakawa, BONES y demás compañías. Esto ha sido escrito sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**Línea temporal: Post-Manga/Brotherhood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tema No. 23<strong>

**ALGUIEN A QUIEN PROTEGER**

_Capítulo Único_

Riza Hawkeye, la mejor francotiradora que poseía el ejército de Amestris, era la mujer más feliz del mundo en este momento. Su sonrisa, la que pocas veces era mostrada al público, resplandecía tanto que rivalizaba con el sol. El motivo de su reciente felicidad no se debía a ningún motivo personal o a que, gran casualidad, era su cumpleaños. No. Riza ya se había olvidado de cualquier signo de egoísmo que poseyera en su cuerpo y en su alma, los había dejado enterrados hacía tantos años en Ishval, al finalizar la guerra. Lo cierto era que ella se encontraba henchida de contento porque, por fin, era el día en que su superior directo, Roy Mustang, ascendía al tan ansiado cargo de Führer.

Habían sido muchos años de lucha, de sacrificios, lágrimas y sonrisas. De ver a camaradas unirse y caer sólo para llegar a este momento que parecía tan perfecto, en el cual el mundo lucía como si estuviera en orden y el universo alineado, esperando un futuro… no, un presente próspero, lleno de felicidad.

Los honores se hicieron en una fiesta tan grande como correspondía, en la explanada del Parque Central. Si bien era una ceremonia militar, los colores no se hacían esperar, las pancartas tampoco, sostenidas por varios grupos de civiles que no escondían sus rostros de satisfacción y contento. Riza aplaudía cerca del nuevo líder de Amestris, gritando vítores con toda su garganta, como un aficionado que ve a su equipo favorito ganar la final de futbol, al igual que sus compañeros, olvidándose del pudor o la vergüenza.

—Sabía que lo harías —susurró al viento, en dirección a su superior. Roy pareció escuchar desde su puesto, con la extraña conexión que poseían ambos, lo que ella había dicho y sonrió en su dirección, con una sonrisa tan bonita como la de un niño de seis años, a pesar de tener ya cuarenta y uno.

El corazón de Riza se derritió al instante, casi sintiendo que no podía respirar tampoco. Una lágrima feliz escapó de su ojo izquierdo y resbaló por su mejilla.

Ahora todo estaba bien. Todo estaba perfecto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Habían pasado ya más de dos años desde aquel día feliz en que Roy ocupó el cargo de Führer y Riza seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Había días en que las mejillas le dolían constantemente por tantas sonrisas, pero no podía evitarlo, igual tampoco se quejaba. Sus compañeros, que al principio se asombraron de su repentino cambio de humor, estaban ya habituados al nuevo carácter alegre (mas siempre firme) de la francotiradora. Aunque claro, que Riza fuera feliz no la hacía menos capaz en su trabajo ni quitaba su facilidad para ordenar a los demás que terminaran sus deberes.

El país estaba, sin duda alguna, mejorando; mirando hacia adelante y con menos cantidades de muertes inútiles y estúpidas. Los tratados de paz, así como su fiabilidad, aumentaban a la par que los tratos comerciales con los países vecinos. Los ishvalanos eran cada vez menos discriminados y las minorías en Amestris también eran escuchadas por la milicia; los impuestos habían bajado (en años anteriores se derrochaba una enorme cantidad en los alquimistas estatales y en financiar al ejército), el empleo aumentado y, en general, con la economía del país subiendo, la vida del país era más feliz y más próspera.

Riza jamás creyó estar más cómoda con su vida y pensó que ella, después de todas las vidas que había arrebatado, no se merecía tanta felicidad, mas tampoco la rechazaba. Vivía el momento como cualquier otra persona cuerda. También pensaba que no había manera de que fuera más feliz ya, se sentía completa y realizada, empero, Roy le tenía planeada una sorpresa.

Una tarde en la que el líder se encontraba relativamente libre de sus deberes, la invitó a comer. Habitualmente lo hacían, pero esta vez el hombre había determinado que el misterio los acompañaría en el trascurso de la tarde. No le había dicho a dónde se dirigían y la mantuvo distraída todo el camino para que no se asomara por las ventanas y reconociera el camino. Le había dicho que sucedería algo sumamente interesante y especial, y que, de todo corazón, esperaba que le gustara. Esas palabras aumentaron únicamente la ansiedad en la usualmente tranquila Ojo de Halcón.

—Esto se encuentra muy vacío —comentó Riza al entrar al fino restaurante que el Führer había elegido, de esos que utilizaban las personas importantes para hablar de negocios u ocasiones especiales. No era como que Roy no tuviera el nivel suficiente para pisar el lugar, pero le pareció demasiado para una simple comida con su subordinada.

—Lo he alquilado completo —dijo. Riza le envió una mirada de reproche, justo como una madre, y el hombre se encogió de hombros. Enganchando la mano de ella a su propio brazo, la invitó a acercarse hasta al centro, a la mesa mejor decorada del recinto que poseía un ambiente de magia e ilusión en sí.

Comieron entre misterio y una buena charla, mas cuando llegó el carro con el postre, Roy obtuvo un aspecto muy serio, aunque algo juguetón en el fondo de sus intenciones. Un pastel de naranja llegó hasta ellos y lo siguiente que Riza supo fue que Roy le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Riza sintió que todo pasaba tan rápido que no pudo controlar sus entrenadas expresiones y denotó toda la sorpresa que poseía su ser en su rostro.

Ella, impresionada porque no se esperaba semejante propuesta, no supo qué decir. Era la primera vez que se había quedado sin palabras ante ese hombre después de tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que sintió que su mundo cambiaría con una simple palabra. Él, con gestos amables y juguetones, le urgió una respuesta, y ella, trabándose con su palabras, terminó aceptando, aunque no supo cómo.

Más tarde ese mismo día descubrió, limpiándose las lágrimas cristalinas, que sí podía ser más feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Riza! Luces tan hermosa.

Gracia Hughes apoyó el comentario de María Ross y ambas la llenaron de abrazos y halagos. Rebecca llegó un poco después y, confianzuda como era, le dio una nalgada a su amiga. Ya era una mujer adulta, pero al parecer, la favorita del ex-Führer Grumman, no podía madurar. Gracias al cielo, lo esponjoso de su vestido de novia le impidió sentir el impacto, Catalina tenía la mano muy pesada.

La ceremonia había sido más ostentosa de lo que Riza hubiera querido, siendo ella una mujer sencilla. Pero no se había quejado ni un solo momento, ni siquiera cuando el pequeño pajecito se había extraviado en el corto camino de las bancas al altar, para entregar los anillos de bodas.

—Vengo a robarme a la novia —dijo Roy a las mujeres, llegando de sorpresa. Sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa o una negativa que se negaría a acatar, tomó la mano de Riza y, en medio de abucheos y quejas de Catalina, se llevó a su recién estrenada esposa de nuevo a bailar. La rubia era buenísima bailando y Roy quería lucir sus encantos lo máximo posible durante esta noche.

El grito de Rebecca (¡_tienen toda la vida para estar juntos, compártela!_) se escuchó hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Los recién casados no pudieron escucharla.

Ellos ya estaban en su mundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminando por Ciudad Central (escabulléndose de la guardia que Roy le había montado para que la siguiera veinticuatro siete, más bien), Riza se encontró con Winry Rockbell. Ambas se saludaron con alegría, contentas por volver a verse en situaciones tan mundanas después de tanto ajetreo, pero a leguas se veía que la más joven tenía mucha prisa. Riza le preguntó qué le apremiaba tanto.

—Tengo que recoger el traje de Liam —explicó la joven señora Elric—, va a graduarse pronto de la primaria y me gustaría verlo formal, aunque sea una vez en esta vida; siempre está polvoriento o lleno de barro. Ese chico es tan revoltoso como su padre.

La respuesta de la francotiradora fue una sincera carcajada; luego dejó que la mujer se fuera, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a su faena de escapar de "los hombres de negro", que no la dejaban vivir en paz. Aunque ahora, las palabras que Winry le había dicho poco antes de marcharse eran las que no le daban sosiego.

—Deberías apresurarte y tener un hijo —había dicho—. Va a ser un fastidio todos los días, pero vale la pena —sonrió—. Estoy segura de que serás una gran madre.

Llevaba más de un año siendo esposa de Roy y era cierto, ¿por qué no tenían hijos ya? Tal vez era hora de dar un paso más en su matrimonio y de hacerle caso a Winry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con esa expresión seria y decidida de la que se había enamorado en su juventud, fue con la que Roy vio entrar a su esposa dentro de la habitación que compartían. Él estaba un poco cansado, había tenido que asistir a un montón de ceremonias y había tenido que firmar también un montón de documentos, sin contar las muchas charlas sobre temas repetidos que tuvo que entablar y el montón de sonrisas que tuvo que dirigir a sus subalternos, mas le prestó toda su atención a su esposa. Siempre estaría dispuesto a cualquier petición de ella.

Riza, que no se andaba con rodeos nunca, y siendo la mujer directa que era dijo:

—Quiero un bebé.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Decir que Mustang estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo, porque su boca estaba a punto de tocar el suelo y el tamaño de sus ojos se había duplicado.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial por lo que hayas pensado en ello? —preguntó curioso. No era como que la idea de tener un hijo con la mujer que amaba fuera mala, sino que no se lo había esperado y, para ser honestos, tampoco se lo había planteado antes de forma seria.

—Vi a Winry hace un par de días.

Los ojos negros carbón de Roy brillaron con entendimiento. Claro, tenía que ser la esposa de Acero quien le diera la idea. Supuso que si él molestaba al ex alquimista, su esposa tendría que molestar a la suya en venganza. Era justo.

—¿Y bien? —urgió Riza.

—No sé por qué quieres conformarte con uno —dijo Roy con una sonrisa ladina; de esas que hacían desfallecer la cordura de su esposa. Tomó a Riza por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y le planto un beso húmedo en los labios.

Estaba cansado, sí, pero podía ir adelantando la petición de su esposa esa misma noche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si hacía memoria, Riza podía recordar perfectamente una conversación que hacía ya muchos años había tenido con Winry. Ella le estaba contando, mientras se tomaban un té en su casa, acerca de cuándo los hermanos Elric arribaron a Rizembull después del Día Prometido; el tema se había desviado un poco a otros asuntos más adelante, como la relación de Alphonse con Mei, sus estudios como mecánica de automail en Rush Valley y la forma poco convencional en la que Edward se le había propuesto. Pero de todas las cosas que habían hablado ese día, Riza podía recordar una bien peculiar que la jovencita le había dicho:

—_Me prometió que me haría llorar de alegría_ —afirmó Winry en ese entonces, con ojos soñadores. Y recordar ese pequeño diálogo hacía que Riza pensara en que Edward y Roy eran más cercanos de lo que se pensaba y que se habían puesto de acuerdo respecto a ese pequeño gran detalle. Winry no era la única que lloraba de felicidad.

Porque ella, Riza Mustang, estaba llorando tras todos esos años alegres, de felicidad al ver el calendario y darse cuenta de que su periodo se había retrasado ya con dos semanas (por causa del trabajo no lo había notado antes), y ella, siendo una mujer regular toda la vida, podía estar completamente segura del siguiente hecho:

Estaba embarazada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A la señora Mustang toda esa parafernalia de llevarla al médico le parecía realmente molesta e innecesaria. ¿Por qué Roy la llevaría con el médico para confirmar lo obvio? Una cita para comprobar su estado de salud y el de su bebé era lo correcto, no eso. Ella ya sabía que estaba embarazada, no necesitaba realizarse ningún tipo de análisis extra para saberlo, pero, al parecer, Roy sí.

Le mandó a realizarse todo tipo de pruebas para comprobar su salud, a las que ella se había negado rotundamente. Se sentía bien, ¿para qué lo necesitaba? Era más necesario que el Führer se preocupara por los montones de papeles que tenía para firmar y que ya formaban un enorme bulto en su oficina.

—Para estar seguros —fue lo único que explicó Roy mientras el doctor le realizaba el chequeo de rutina.

Riza supo que debía rendirse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La correspondencia había llegado. El cartero había entregado los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio de Riza. Eran un montón de sobres con resultados difíciles de comprender. Roy fue quien los abrió primero; él los había ordenado, tenía derecho. Tomó primero uno rosa, el que sabía que anunciaría su paternidad. Quería deleitarse con las palabras que allí ponía y luego llamar a todos sus conocidos para restregarles la noticia en al cara.

Sí, su esposa estaba embarazada, las últimas líneas de ese papel se lo comprobaban y eso lo hacía infinitamente feliz.

Dejó los demás sobres junto con la vieja correspondencia, olvidándose de que debía revisar también los otros, y fue a buscar a su esposa. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla que no se podía contener.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Doctor? —contestó el Führer medio dormido. Era sábado, día libre, y él planeaba dormir hasta tarde— ¿Qué necesita?

—¿Ya le han llegado los resultados de los análisis, señor?

Mustang hizo un poco de memoria; su mente estaba atontada por el sueño y él no era de buenos despertares. Recordó entonces que hacía un par de días habían llegado un montón de sobres que nunca acabó de abrir puesto que solamente se concentró en el sobre rosa que indicaba el embarazo de su esposa.

—Sí. Pone que mi esposa está embarazada. ¿Qué sucede con ello? ¿Hay algún error? —indagó medio descorazonado por esa simple posibilidad.

—Eso está correcto. Pero ¿los demás? ¿Los ha visto?

—Confieso que no lo he hecho. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Será mejor que usted y su esposa vengan a mi consultorio lo más pronto posible —concluyó.

El tono del doctor no admitía réplica, los pitidos que indicaban el término de la llamada apoyaban el tono tétrico que usó. Eso alarmó a Roy. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Roy y Riza se habían dirigido con el Doctor Andrew Anderson ese mismo día para averiguar qué era lo que quería. Riza barajaba algunas posibilidades en su mente, Roy no tenía mucha idea sobre esas cosas, así que se abstuvo de hacer cualquier clase de conjeturas. Cuando llegaron, entraron tomados de la mano al cuarto blanco del doctor.

El médico, que estaba a mediados de sus cuarenta y un par de líneas blancas surcaban su cabello castaño por el lado izquierdo, los miró a ambos con esa expresión de cortesía e indiferencia con el que miraban la mayoría de los doctores, pero en él se podía notar también pesar y preocupación. Roy se inquietó por ello. No sabía qué quería ese hombre de ellos, pero seguramente, y a juzgar por su expresión, no era nada bueno.

Los saludos habituales fueron hechos, empero, la seriedad en el médico no desaparecía ni ante los cometarios humorísticos de Mustang, así que Roy, siendo un hombre ocupado, apremió al hombre para que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Entre más rápido, mejor, pensaba él.

El doctor Andrew habló con calma, más para evitar que la pareja frente a él no se alterara que porque así lo determinara su perfil psicológico. Eso solamente trastocó los nervios del moreno.

Andrew explicó que se encontraron algunas anomalías en los exámenes de la señora Mustang; Riza preguntó cuáles eran esas anomalías, asustada por el futuro de su hijo no nacido y el dueño del consultorio, de la manera más suave y con la mayor delicadeza que se podría esperar, dijo, por fin, lo que sucedía.

—De modo que… tengo cáncer —repitió Riza con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos rojos, conteniendo las amargas lágrimas que desesperadamente querían escapar de sus ojos chocolate.

El doctor Anderson miraba con su habitual paciencia a la mujer, pero en el fondo de sus ojos se podía ver la compasión hacia ella. Roy, por su parte, estaba en estado catatónico. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, tampoco podía creer lo que acababan de decirle. Su esposa tenía cáncer. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Eran las preguntas que volaban en su mente como un papalote. Cuando por fin pudo recobrarse de la impresión, la rabia lo dominó al igual que la incredulidad. No, ella no podía ser.

—¿Está usted seguro? —exigió el moreno al hombre de bata blanca.

—Lamentablemente sí, señor.

—No me joda —perdió Roy al compostura. Él quería una negativa—. Usted está equivocado. Necesito, no, exijo una segunda opinión. Otras cientos de opiniones si es necesario.

—Señor, al ser usted el Führer, yo mismo me he tomado esas consideraciones. He corroborado los resultados con el laboratorio una y otra vez, he pedido la opinión de mis colegas, pero no hay duda. Su esposa padece de cáncer cervicouterino.

Sintiéndose perdido y vencido, Roy cayó de rodillas. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se sentía tan inútil, tan innecesario, tan miserable. Él, que por fin había llegado a ser el líder del país al que quería salvar como siempre había soñado, era realmente impotente en una situación como esta.

—Puedo ser tratada, ¿verdad? —preguntó Riza, esperanzada.

—Claro, señora. El problema es que usted está embarazada, el tratamiento puede ser un tanto agresivo para el bebé.

—¿Le puede pasar algo a mi bebé? —la voz de la francotiradora se quebró; ella estaba deseosa de ser madre, no importaba a qué precio.

—Debemos esperar hasta el segundo trimestre del embarazo para iniciar con sus quimioterapias.

—¿Por qué no iniciamos ahora? —terció Roy.

—Iniciar ahora sería dañino para su hijo, señor.

—Pero, ¿me voy a curar?

—Depende de qué tan bien acepte el tratamiento su organismo, señora.

—¿Qué pasará con mi bebé?

—Usted puede llevar un embarazo normal; tan normal cuando se puede. Señora, su embarazo es de alto riesgo debido a su edad.

Esta vez, Riza no lloraba de felicidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Usualmente, la sonrisa de Roy Mustang era resplandeciente, pero llevaba ya un poco más de dos meses que casi había desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiera molestar a Edward Elric, o hacer gala de su poder con sus subalternos podían sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos oscuros lucían realmente apagados y su estado no era ni la mitad de enérgico que siempre, ni siquiera se comparaba al de un día malo, era mucho peor.

La causa de este hecho la conocían sólo sus allegados, sus soldados más confiables. Si bien el embarazo de Riza no era algo que se pudiera ocultar, su estado como paciente de cáncer sí lo era. Roy se los había dicho más que para que comprendieran su comportamiento o proporcionaran alguna clase de conforte o apoyo, porque ellos eran sus amigos; suyo y de Riza. Merecían saberlo, justamente como ella había dicho.

—Señor, necesita firmar esto —dijo Havoc y le pasó una carpeta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era hora de la consulta prevista con el médico para indicar cuándo podría iniciarse el tratamiento para Riza; ya había pasado el primer trimestre del embarazo, el más peligroso, y la pobre mujer estaba sobrellevando lo mejor que podía los signos típicos de su estado más el desarrollo de la preeclamsia, complicación que se le había presentado al ser ella mayor de cuarenta, porque su embarazo era de riesgo. El doctor observaba con detenimiento los resultados de las nuevas pruebas que se le habían practicado, pero su semblante no revelaba nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por lo que Riza comenzó a desesperarse completamente, empero, hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra.

—Señora —comenzó el médico—, su embarazo ha estado avanzando correctamente, no hay problemas con él, aún a pesar de su edad.

—Hay algo mal en mí, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Riza, comprendiendo las intenciones del doctor al iniciar con una buena noticia para suavizar la impresión que se llevaría después. Acarició su vientre con todo el cariño que podía y miró al doctor de manera determinada, fuerte e indomable, como siempre lo había sido. Ser mamá no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era una guerrera, un soldado.

—Me gustaría que su esposo estuviera aquí para acompañarla. Él es el Führer, debe escuchar lo que diré a continuación para que juntos puedan tomar la decisión correcta.

—Quisiera escucharlo yo primero, mi esposo… mi esposo está muy ocupado con el trabajo y todo esto lo tiene muy trastornado, por eso mismo no lo he traído hoy conmigo.

—El cáncer ha empeorado —dijo el hombre de la bata blanca—. El embarazo ha hecho que se propague más rápidamente por el útero. El tratamiento de la quimioterapia no será efectivo por sí solo, necesitamos complementarlo con métodos más agresivos.

—Usted dijo antes que eso dañaría a mi bebé.

El doctor hizo silencio, eso incomodó a la señora Mustang, pero siguió siendo paciente.

—Por eso ahora le estoy pidiendo que elija, señora. Sé que es una decisión difícil, pero debe pensar en usted. Si continúa con el embarazo, el cáncer seguirá extendiéndose más rápido debido a los cambios hormonales que éste provoca. Pronto los medicamentos no ayudarán ni a calmar el dolor.

Silencio fue lo único que hubo en la habitación. Riza miraba con rencor al hombre. Ya sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando. ¿Se hacía llamar médico? No merecía el título. Ella se paró con toda la elegancia de la que era poseedora y sujetó su vientre, para hacer énfasis a lo que diría después.

—Si me está pidiendo que aborte, puede irlo olvidando. Voy a dar a luz a mi hijo, así tenga que morir por ello.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Roy supuso que todo lo malo que había hecho en Ishval se le estaba regresando. El haberse manchado las manos con el rojo de la sangre, haber acabado con tantas vidas sin ninguna clase de consideración, hacer sufrir a tantas familias y otra innumerable cantidad de delitos le estaban pasando factura. Y era doloroso, era realmente doloroso que ahora se viera a sí mismo reducido en un hombrecillo patético y lamentable que sentía la necesidad de llorar cada vez que veía a su esposa. Los últimos días se estaba conteniendo, pero ahora que se le presentaba la decisión más difícil en su vida, se sentía aún peor. Y él pensó, no, creyó firmemente que jamás, ningún hombre, debería elegir entre la vida de su hijo o su esposa.

La francotiradora y futura mamá llevó sus manos a la cara de su esposo, acarició sus mejillas con suavidad y trató de darle consuelo. Aún si él se oponía a su decisión, ella ya estaba resuelta a seguir con su embarazo; soportaría toda clase de dolores y tratamientos con tal de que la vida de su hijo no peligrara. Eso es lo que una madre hace, se repetía constantemente y realmente creía en ello. Se preguntaba también en varias ocasiones cómo era que amaba tanto a alguien a quien ni siquiera podía ver, a alguien a quien probablemente no vería nunca. No, no debería pensar eso ahora. No podía, estaba tratando de confortar a Roy no de hacerlo sentir peor.

—Todo va a resultar bien, ya lo verás —dijo ella, colocando un suave beso en la boca de su esposo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El hospital Central estaba hecho un caos. La esposa del Führer había roto aguas prematuramente y estaba siendo trasportada por los paramédicos hasta la sala de urgencias. La mujer que había resistido a las penurias de ser poseedora de cáncer y de un embarazo de alto riesgo, trataba de conservar su temple de acero, pero no podía. Estaba asustada, lloraba de miedo, el dolor estaba acabando con sus fuerzas y sentía que su tiempo se acabaría en cualquier momento.

Mustang, que había estado trabajando hasta ese momento, llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa con una angustia casi palpable. La vio allí, tendida en la sala de urgencias, a punto de ser enviada a cirugía, con la cara pálida y el temor visible en sus ojos. Él siempre había pensado que Riza era inquebrantable, que era indestructible, que no había nadie más fuerte que ella, ni hombre ni mujer, y la realidad de que ella era una humana tan frágil como él mismo le llegó de golpe y ahora estaba en agonía. Esa mujer que le había jurado protegerlo era quien necesitaba ser protegida, no él. Él ya no, jamás otra vez.

—Roy —lo llamó ella con la voz cortada, cargada de dolor—, por favor, ven —y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Esto rompió el corazón de su marido, lo quebró en mil pedazos y los pisoteó tanto que le costaba el simple hecho de respirar. Ella se iba a ir, lo iba a dejar, podía sentirlo, podía notarlo, podía saborearlo—. Yo.. no quiero morir —dijo y se echó a llorar en ese instante, como una niña pequeña que ha sido abandonada. Y precisamente eso era lo que pasaba, estaba siendo abandonada por la vida—. Tengo miedo, no quiero morir —repitió—. Quiero seguir viéndote todos los días, quiero que me sonrías como antes, quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero verlo crecer junto a ti. Quiero morir contigo.

Costándole la simple respiración, Roy estrechó su mano con la suya. Él tampoco quería que ella se fuera, no quería quedarse solo, no quería dejar de verla ni un solo día de su vida. ¿Era eso mucho pedir? ¿Por qué? Sería mejor si quien se estuviera muriendo fuera él, no esa mujer. No el amor de su vida, de esa, de las anteriores y de las que seguían, no la persona más importante para él, no por quien lo daría todo pero que en ese momento no podía dar nada, más que su apoyo. Era frustrante. Quería morirse él allí mismo con ella y acabar con esa agonía que exprimía su corazón.

—Te amo, Riza. Sé fuerte.

Sí, eso era todo lo que podía decirle y, también, todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era sostener su mano.

Tan inútil.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dirigiéndose hacia los cuneros, la mirada de Roy Mustang se veía más vacía que en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Más aún que cuando se enteró de la muerte de su mejor amigo y camarada Maes Hughes. No parecía ver ni escuchar nada, tampoco; estaba ido y el mundo exterior le parecía tan horripilante como poco apetecible. Era una cosa entendible, su esposa había muerto por pérdida de sangre durante el parto hacía muchos minutos. Él, que ya había recibido la noticia y no había tenido mayor reacción que su actual estado de indiferencia total hacia el mundo, pero, si debía admitirlo, prefería que hubiera muerto así, "rápido", que ver cómo el cáncer junto con las fuertes y peligrosas terapias la iba consumiendo poco a poco, le iban arrancando su ánimo y sy belleza, sus cabellos y sus ganas por vivir. Ahora caminaba para conocer a su hija. A cada paso que daba, aunque no se reflejara en su exterior, su roto corazón se estrujaba más y cada pedacito se llenaba de odio.

Sí, odio.

Él, que había matado a tantas personas cuando joven y debido a su título de alquimista estatal, estaba odiando a alguien a pesar de no tener derecho alguno a hacerlo.

Llegó hasta su destino y buscó entre las cunas a la que sería su hija. A quien le había arrebatado la vida a su esposa. Antes, jamás había recriminado el delicado estado de salud de su esposa, pero ahora tenía un culpable. Su hija. Su propia hija, su propia sangre le quitó lo que más quería, no podía evitar sentir odio por ella. Solamente la vería de lejos, no sabía si tendría el valor para verla cerca o para sostenerla entre sus brazos. No lo sabía, más bien estaba seguro de que no podría. Estaba a punto de escapar de allí, de largarse y enviar a alguno de sus subordinados a que recogieran a la criatura más tarde, él iría con su esposa, velaría, aunque sea, su cuerpo muerto en la morgue. Le era más reconfortante estar con ella aunque le doliera que estar con su propia hija en esos momentos.

—¿Quiere verla? —escuchó que una enfermera le preguntó. Él no quería, pero ella ya había entrado al cuarto y sostuvo a la criatura en brazos hasta llevarla a él. Contuvo sus ganas de gritar, de llorar y reclamar y se permitió ver a la causante de sus desgracias. La sostuvo entre sus brazos sin mucho cuidado, la despreciaba.

Un par de ojos castaños con destellos rojizos se abrieron para saludarlo, brillantes, risueños, soñadores, inocentes. Una sonrisa sin sentido, alegre e ignorante de todos los acontecimientos, le dio la bienvenida y un montoncito de cabellos rubios le mostraron que ella era hija de su esposa; esa cosita tan pequeña desde su primer soplo de vida ya se parecía tanto a ella. Las piernas le temblaron ante la imagen en conjunto y se sintió avergonzado y patético, aborreciéndose a sí mismo por un momento. ¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera en odiar a su hija? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo despreció a una criatura tan perfecta, tan inocente; la que su amor a su esposa había creado? Ahora comprendía por qué su Riza había defendido a esta pequeñita contra todo, a costa aun de su propia vida.

Acarició sus mejillas rosadas con suavidad, sintiendo la perfección de su piel y se dio cuenta en ese momento, que él aún tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, sé que tiene muchas incongruencias de todo tipo, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer en tres horas mientras me comen las ansias por ver el final de Secret Garden y con menos de cinco horas de sueño encima.<strong>

**El nombre pertenece al tema número 23 de los 100 temas Royai. No. No los voy a hacer. No, no son los mismos temas que los EdWin. No tampoco voy a hacer esos, ya lo expliqué una vez.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**

**PD: Algún día lo corregiré y quedará más largo, más emotivo y más decente, pero hoy se queda así.**

**_Última edición: 04/06/2012 (y no acabé)_  
><strong>


End file.
